Voldemort Strikes Back!
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: A more Serious Story... The first one I have! Jim, a normal farmer is sucked into a world of scary purple cows that can turn people... Into purple cows. Watch how Jim and the later descendant of Harry Potter cope with them and a mysterious character that was suppose to die rule this world


" Voldemort strikes back"  
Jim came forward to the purple cows, a little terrified. He thought one of them had his Best friend, Floyd's beady eyes and his big mouth, but that didn't matter anymore... What mattered was the two creatures grazing innocently. He then said to the Floyd cow, " Alright I'll name you Floyd, after my friend. But he said there was only one not two.." He started to mutter something quietly to himself. He was thinking how curiosity killed cats and shuttered. But he was overcome by it, he slowly reached out to Floyd and gently stroked him.

Player was now really terrified, his fingers had a warm yet piercing sensation. His eyes became hazy and started to water and enlarge a couple sizes more. His fingers and toes were now gluing together as he collapsed on all fours. He opened his mouth to say something but all came out was a " Moo". With all his energy, he managed not to scream, but it was easy because he was already too scared. His body started gurgling and realized that it was starting to be really heavy.  
He started to grow a really short stubby tail instead of a long sleek tail. His ears were climbed on to the top and his nose and mouth began to stretch a lot.

As if only one second had passed for everyone except Jim who felt dizzy, bewildered, and extremely sleepy. He felt a pull and knew he had one second to think before the strange force took over. But he couldn't think what could put him back together. The pulling force attracted him.

Now, the force told him to be evil. He knew the other cows were scared of him, but why? All he had to do was wait to see. Jim got bored immediately and started to eat ants that were climbing onto grass. He craved for screams of terrors as he ate the ants that were scattering in his bloody, sharp, yellow, and crooked teeth and laughed insanely. This was going to be fun! But first, he needed to recruit at least ten cows. He couldn't count, but he knew there was three.

Amy and Hank was talking merrily when they came out to the hillside. 'She screamed so loud that she could've been heard all over the world, ' Player thought. Amy was intensely staring at the Floyd that it looked like Amy was boring holes into his head. Hank just simply collapsed on the cows as Amy fainted loudly to the ground. She brushed against Player. Amy and Hank had Floyd's fate.

Ten minutes later, their neighbors had heard cries and screams, and took off to see what was happening. One of them left a boy named Joe sleeping on a hammock which he had carefully constructed himself. Another hour later, the world was already dead, not a single thing made a noise, except for the soft thud of rain. The ones who had gone hiding were all dead, not a single sound was emitted from anywhere...

Five cows trooped over a city. Hundreds cows ruled over one continent. Jim Player was still torturing people to meet his demands, where people were locked up as they cried for mercy. Jim Player was Voldemort, he was the master of all puppets. He was unstoppable. Only when the oh-so-cowardly- Harry Potty and Dimplewhore was there he could only defeat him, but Harry was dead and Voldemort had more horcruxes then ever. When he was a soul a few days ago, he had found this purple polka dotted cow Jim Player and controlled him.

Meanwhile, Joe Potter, woke up and found it eerily silent. He murmured a spell and understood what was happening at once. Only a little of the population on Earth remained, but where? Was this dictator a demon or creature or even a UNICORN that his great great grandpa killed? Or was it just a coincidence? He had to find out. He knew only one place, the Shrieking Shack which had been built over five centuries ago...

The place creaked at every step as blood dripped from his arm, it was the Whomping Williow's fault. But that didn't matter as he heard Voldemort's high pitched merciless cackle. Out of nowhere, a voice whispered to him to follow, then he realized the voice of a human. He let out a sigh of relief, as he realized who it was and followed Sherlock Weasley. Joe asked where is a passage that he could fo through to kill Moldy. Sherlock opened a pitch black round trap door and let Joe jump into it and said," It will be SO EASY!" His voice dripped with sarcasm, but Joe just jumped in and ignored the idiotic Weasley.

He felt a rush cool air and saw darkness everywhere for a split second and faced a now fully formed ugly Voldemort. Voldemort had a rush of shock and wiped it away as quick as it came. He sneered at Joe and said" Well, well, Harry Potter you're back for more." Joe decided to say he was Harry, after all, he was Harry's relative wasn't he?

' Voldemort', Joe thought should be called 'Moldemort.' If you saw him you would know why. He-who-must-not-be-named was whiter than unicorns and even the whitest white... So if you looked at him, unicorns would seem to be a muddy brown! his face had an oddly sick color like he was going to vomit ( though if you looked at him you would! ) He had grown strands hair but it was falling hair and dandruff and regrowing every time he shook his head. His toenails had dirt and grime and bad odors under it, and they were disgusting sharp, bloody, and jagged. He had grown scales like a snake and had a tiny tail sticking out of his blood stained green and silver robes. His eyes looked insane, with black liquid in dancing fiery red. They looked pure evil and looked like it was going to burn up any moment. His tongue was more forked than ever, so he only spoke Parseltongue. His face was always contorted with anger, and with madness. He actually looked like a piece of mold that was beaten up so badly that he had a human body.

Joe was scared when they fought and battled, either sending death spells or curses, not because of death, but because of Voldemort's unbearable face. One of the curses hit Voldemort and he unintentionally died, for he had no more soul. Right after that Shrieking Shack shook violently and...

His mom shook Joe up, and told him he was screaming when she shook him. Joe went outside humming a funny tune and stopped abruptly. A purple cow was there... What really happened?

*  
End  
Did you like it?


End file.
